


Inevitable

by ChloShow



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, Sad, Spoilers, just literally everything sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x06. Numbers' death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

He’s dead.  
Well, not yet exactly. There’s about 30 seconds of consciousness for him then—

Numbers wasn’t the religious one, that was Wrench, but he guessed if there’s something coming in

25 seconds,

he’ll be going straight to Hell. There’s still a chance Wrench could nail that fucker; that’d be more satisfying than any afterlife.  
20 seconds  
No use holding his throat. Fucker cut him just deep enough. Can’t call out for Wrench even if he could hear him.

A woman’s voice. Numbers squints through the snow to see a tall shape fall to the ground.   
Malvo was short.   
10 seconds

They had always planned on dying on the job together. Life expectancies of hit men were woefully short, and he always went into a job realizing it might be the last one, but he feels a mix of remorse and relief as it hits him that Wrench won’t be far behind.

Maybe it’s his spiritual side surfacing in his final moments or the fuckton of blood he’d lost, but he hopes—  
he doesn’t know what. He just hopes.


End file.
